Rita's Comfort
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is another Banger Universe background story that I started a long time ago. This one is KarolXRita BG Story. So the Couples are only KarolXRita.
1. In Game Moment

**David the Writer: Alright, here's the next background story. This one is to KarolXRita. Karol and Rita are the stars and so they have been invited to 'Writer's Planet', The home planet of me in the Banger Universe. So first say hello to the High Ranked Guild Leader of Brave Vesperia who in this universe is well known for a certain spirit powers, Karol Capel. **

**Karol: (Walks in) I remember this world greatly, even if it's only after getting back on the planet that I Remember. **

**David the Writer: Now Say hello to the Famed Genius Mage of Aspio, Rita Mordio.**

**Rita: (Walks in) It is great to be here. So this story is Karol's and My background story. **

**David the Writer: Yeah that's very true. It is both of you two's background story but it's also the story behind you two as a couple. **

**Rita: (Blushes) A couple?! **

**Karol: Ah, I remember the days when people had to figure out that we are together at that point. **

**Rita: Yeah I love those days. It brought so many moments to play with our friends.**

**Yuri: (Walks in) You liked playing with us?**

**David the Writer: I don't recall inviting you here. **

**Karol: He must of snuck on board of our ride. **

**David the Writer: Well this chapter is a in-Game Moment For the couple. It takes place in Shaikos ruins during the fight against The Goliath so be warned that it might be a short prologue. **

**Karol: We can live with that. I will do the Disclaimer. TOV Characters and Places (C) Namco Tales. **

**Yuri: Wow, Karol wasn't even asked to do it. **

**David the Writer: You know that's a well earned 'Thanks form the Disclaimer, Karol' because you did it without being asked. Anyway, Background Song is Carnival of Rust by Poets of The Fall. Now on with the In-Game Moment. **

* * *

**In Game Moment: Karol Saves Rita**

**The TOV current fighters are in the start of the Goliath battle. They have currently teamed up five on 1 to beat it. Repede is the one sending Items in. Yuri is doing the Damage Per Second Melee damage. Rita is doing the Damage Per Second Ranged Damage. Estelle is Healing the group. Finally Karol is being the tank. Funny, how the fact the the Damage Per Second Melee guy is also the off tank. Suddenly the Goliath goes into this weird aura like thing. **

**Karol says "What's that?" **

**Yuri says "You know it looks like something I have seen the knights use. They call it Over-Limit. It's kind of unfair since I forgot how to do it so I won't be able to teach you guys." **

**Then the Goliath starts charging an Arte. It doesn't aim for the Tank ,the Healer. or the item sender and Never did it think of send it to the off-tank. No, it aims for the Ranged Damager Per Second AKA Rita Mordio. It figured they need her to help guide them through the Shaikos Ruins so, by targeting her, he knocks out their guide and his master can get away. Karol sees who he's aiming for and runs toward Rita. **

**Yuri yells "Rita! It's aiming that X-Buster Arte at you!" **

**Rita says "What? It's aiming for me?" **

**The Blast is shot. Karol jumps and pushes Rita out of the way of the blast but the blast hit him in the process. Karol took the blast for Rita. Yuri and Estelle just wondered what was going on. **

**Rita says "Since you're the off-tank Yuri, take over Karol's spot while Repede life-bottles him. I'll guard his body from the attacks of the Goliath." **

**The Goliath was now angry at that boy and decided to storm right at the body to destroy it. Yuri ran up and Damaged him with his weapon. Rita at that same time send fireballs at it. Repede ran straight over to Karol and put an open life-bottle right into his mouth. Karol got up immediately. At that point, the Goliath got really angry but his Over-Limit had died out. Karol ran straight at it and hit it with a ton of Strike Artes and physical attacks. Soon the combined damage of all 3 damagers plus Repede damaging it as well defeated the Goliath and send him into shut-down mode. **

**Moment Over but Background story will Be Continued...**

* * *

**David the Writer: Isn't that a cute little background moment that happened before the game even ended? **

**Rita: (Blushing) I forgot how Karol jumped and pushed me out of the way when the Goliath fired that X-Buster Arte. **

**Karol: Yeah, I would certainly do it again because I care about you so much. **

**Yuri: Wow, you too are a real pain to have while together. Now will someone answered my question from when I first walked in? **

**Rita & Karol: (Yells) Alright we will! It is fun playing around with you guys because we normally are the ones being played around with! **

**Yuri: Alright, I got it. You didn't need to yell you know. **

**Rita & Karol: (Talking normally) We are just making a point is all. **

**David the Writer: Well now you know what the characters think so what do you readers think of this chapter? Constructive Criticism is accepted. **


	2. Pre BU Moment

David the Writer (tAll3Shyguy 1): Well here is the second moment of the stars of This Background Story. This moment takes place before TOV enters The Banger Universe. Rita is right now on a ship to Capua Nor. She is pretty angry at the nobles because they won't use the Mana stuff she created.

Rita: Damn Right, I'm mad.

David the Writer: This time though, someone comes to cheer her up. A old friend from the Adephagos beating group is that person.

Karol: I think I know who that old friend is.

David the Writer: Well, who wants to do the disclaimer?

Rita: Since I am quite interested by who might this person be, I will do it. Tales of Vesperia Characters (C) Namco Tales. Boat to Capua Nor, powered by Steam (C) tAll3Shyguy on DA. Lucifer Scar (C) tAll3Shyguy of Banger Universe Devs on DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction. Role-Playing Account for Lucifer Scar is RitaRivalLuciferScar on DA (Done by tAll3Shyguy).

Lucifer Scar: Alright I am here. Also, I am going to write my background story after This is posted on DA.

David the Writer: Thank you, Rita, For the Disclaimer. Background Song is Carnival of Rust by Poets of the Fall. Also, Thanks For writing that BGS finally, Lucifer. There are connections to the previous moment in this moment so be sure to read both. Now on with the Pre-BU Moment.

* * *

Pre-BU Moment: Catching Up

Rita is quite angry at the Nobles of The Empire. Their actions on this steam revolution may turn the world back into a world in crisis. The steam energy is polluting the Aer around the world causing some of the Mana to be created impure. It's impureness could turns the Good Spirits into Evil Summon Spirits. What does she say can prevent it? She thinks that the use of a object that converts Aer into Mana at the same time as powering the device it's attached to would be great. She thought of her thesis of this type of object and presented to The Nobles. They of course turned their backs on it because there was no proof on what the stone could do. She thought it could be used just like a Blastia but, instead of hurt the world, it helps the world evolve into something new. If Humans were to help the world just like all other beings on the planet do, then everything could somehow become peaceful like what Elucifur wants. Thinking of Elucifur reminds Rita of her Rival that she found out was following her around during the journey with Brave Vesperia. Lucifer Scar is one competitive guy but not the guy Rita wants to be with.

A voice says, startling her, "Wow you sure seem to be lost in your thoughts."

She looks up to meet with a pair of brown eyes and a boyish grin. It was familiar, but somehow annoying. It reminds him of the guy she known for a long time but she forgot what those feelings are about him.

The 15-year-old boy with those features, who reminded her of the one she knows, sits next to her and says "You look like you have had quite a rough day, Haven't you?"

Because of how much she reminded him of that boy who she forgot the feelings about, she says rudely "You think?!"

The boy laughs and says "Wow you really are rude as ever."

She figured the boy knew him from her being the Famed Genius Mage of Aspio and so she says "So you heard a lot about me?"

She looks at him and sees he is staring up. What could the boy be staring at? So she looked up as well to see the stars shining ever so brightly. When she looked straight at the one he is looking at, she saw he was looking straight at the Star named Brave Vesperia, A star that was thought to be lost when the Adephagos were released from it.

He says "Wow, it's been a while since I seen the stars like this. I am really wondering how My favorite star known as Brave Vesperia still exists. Don't you wonder that, My Genius Mage Friend?"

The truth was she did wonder how the Red star known as Brave Vesperia came back after The Adephagos were turned into Spirits. Then she stopped thinking for a moment.

She says "huh, why did you call me Your Genius Mage Friend?"

The boy chuckled a bit, "You never change haven't you, even after all these years?"

She was now confused. Who is this kid, have she met him in someway before?

The Boy says "Don't tell me you forgot all about me after all we been through?"

Rita nodded her head telling him that she didn't remember whoever he was.

The Boy says "Wow, I can't believe that just because of my outfit change that You can't see that it's me, Karol Capel."

She thought "Wait, what?!"

He just says as if reading her mind through her face "It really is Karol, Rita. I will prove it. You used to like Gels, I don't know if you still do."

Rita Karate-Chopped the boy.

"Hey! Rita, what the heck did you do that for?"

"Y-y-you, who the heck do you think you are?!" she roared.

"A friend?" he suggested.

She kicked him in the guts.

Karol says "Arghh! Rita, your violent streak needs to end, for old sake!"

She was panting. This kid's Karol?

Karol says "Is that how you greet old friends? Hitting them on the head and kicking them in the stomach?"

Rita Yells "Well, yeah! You surprised me!"

Karol Yells back at her "You hit me in a very sensitive spot and that's all you got to say for yourself?"

"Well," she couldn't believe how smart he has gotten. She is very ashamed about what she did so she goes into a very sad face. "I'm sorry. I just have forgotten what I really feel about you. I know what you think I feel about you but I know for some reason it could be different."

He says "If Yuri told me that you were going to give me a beating when you first saw me because whenever you came to visit in the past 2 years I hide, I probably wouldn't be here. I know one reason it might different than what I think you feel about me."

Rita asks "And what could that be?"

Karol answers by saying "I saved you from the Goliath's X-Buster attack. Remember at Shaikos Ruins, I saved you from that arte attack that could have knocked our favorite Genius Mage out."

She blushed at his statement.

At the same time as her blush, he says as he gets up "You really do have different feelings for me than what you show, don't you?"

As he still gets up, she smiles and says "I am thinking so."

Once he was up, she could finally make out his features under the slight darkness. He is tall now, about as tall as she is (166 cm). His hair now is worn down, looking as if he just came out of bed. (Why do teenage boys always do that kind of hair?) And she had to hand it to him, the boy finally got taste. He wore a long green and white stripped overcoat, on top of a Black shirt. His long pants seemed baggy but instead of looking silly, it looked quite good on him. And, his oversized bag was long gone; instead a small bag is slung to his waist. There's also a red sword he covered with his coat but she's not going to get there.

Then she thinks "Even though, I want to get back there and see what's under that shirt. Arghh! What am I thinking? Am I thinking what I truly feel for him."

Overall he looked well. His image change somehow brings a funny self-conscious of her own style. She kept her hair long beyond neck length because Estelle mentioned she would look lovely in it. She kept her shirt under her hooded maroon coat and wearing skirts under Estelle recommendation. But, still she loved her socks so kept it. She didn't want to look pretty, there's no need. But somehow, seeing Karol like this, she begins to think otherwise.

She thinks "What makes me think otherwise on looking pretty? Is it my true feelings for him?"

Karol says, breaking her line of thought, "There you go again."

She does a questioning look while saying "Huh?"

He says "Always going off into your mind. You're still a kid, Aren't you?"

She yells "Oh, shut up!" He made her blush once again. Being called a kid by him is something she didn't like to do since he was younger than him.

She sits down again. This time through, he sat down real close to her.

He offers "Want to talk, Rita?"

Rita, as she blushes, says "Why should I talk with someone I am trying to figure my true feelings for?"

Karol says "Maybe the conversation will help you figure it out."

Rita says "Well..."

Karol says "Please, Rita?"

He holds her hands while saying that, making her blush ever so more. Rita couldn't help but give in. He had already given her another reason to let him.

She says "Alright then."

His hands let go of hers and he says "Alright! I guess I better tell Yuri that I found and talked to you."

She says "Why does Yuri have to know that?"

Karol says "Well, Yuri says that I have a little problem with running away from you when I see you coming in. So even through he's not guild boss, He commanded me to find and talk to you. I guess that's what I get for messing with the boss of Brave Vesperia's Battle group. I think he's part of something in the empire as well. What is that again?"

Rita says "Isn't he the leader of the Mysterious True Knights? They are a well known group of Knights created to serve the people by The Free Paladin, Yuri Lowell Himself. That is what I heard that is."

Karol says "Actually you're quite right. You reminded of that when you said the name of that group. Yuri commands Forces of the Union and the Empire. Isn't Yuri something?"

Rita says "Yeah he is. Especially with his respect of being the hero who turned the Adephagos into Spirits, he is well known everywhere as the most Heroic guy out there. No more do Knights chase after him. Instead he deals his brand of justice to the ones who go against the laws, even if they are Knights or Nobles."

Karol says "I can tell that you were at some meeting involving the Union and Empire heads. Did any of the nobles be seriously mean and disobedient towards the rules that were set up when you meet up with them?"

Rita says "Well, Lord Farris was awfully insensitive towards my ideas and yelled that the ideas I am researching are destroyed the things they do for the good of the people. That's when the representative of your guild, a black haired kid about my age, went over to him and punched him in the face. He then called the nobles a bunch of useless jerks. I kind of agree with him there. Sometimes I wish I could not have to follow their requirements for what the research can and can't do. The thing is All of those Union and Empire heads fund my little project."

"He did?" Karol pointed out excitedly, "Awesome! Hahaha, I can read tomorrow's headline; Brave Vesperia shows the Empire who's boss. That'll be an instant name maker for us!"

She gave him a look, "A guy acting out of line and you're proud of it?"

"Rita," he made hand gesture like a teacher, "Never underestimates the media. They are a powerful tool in marketability. Also, Who cares? The empire can not touch us, if they pick a fight with us; they pick up a fight with the whole union. Heck, Yuri's like the next Don in both states because he commands both of the states' most powerful forces so who gives? We are exercising the authority of the union. If the empire decides all they want, it'll be three years ago, all over again." He explained.

"Ah, I don't understand politics." She gave in.

Karol says "Yeah, don't try. It's hard to do that. I read 40 books on politics and still don't get it."

Rita says "You read that many books on it and still don't get it? Then it is hard to understand."

Karol says "Hey, you know there is one place in that group that doesn't fund your research and that's Brave Vesperia. I think I know of one way that we can show those heads whose boss but it would require you to join Brave Vesperia. If I can get Estelle to help me pass a law that makes it so Aspio Mages can join the guilds, then you can be with us. Those heads need to do what we need to do or they deal with Yuri's 2 State forces, which they can't give up."

Rita blushes and says "You would be willing to do that for me? What makes you keep trying to be the leader of that guild thing and that you're willing to risk that?"

He says "Well, I kind of want a new member in the guild. One with high research skills is the best thing we need since we just need a powerful research division to complete the fact that we do everything for anybody. I keep trying to do that because I represent the highest authority there is on this world. I represent the spirits by being gifted with the power of Efrit. That power has made me one the high ranked Guild Leaders." He then whispers to her "To tell the truth every now and again, I also hear voices from monsters who aren't normally suppose to speak. I wish I could figure out why that is. I think a powerful researcher might be able to help me out."

Rita blushes by the fact that he considers her to be a powerful researcher and so she says "So that's what pushes you to be the best there is. I would love to be part of your guild in that case if it would be allowed by a law. I have one other question: How are Yuri and Judith now?"

"Well, they're fine. Yuri's currently busy trading documents with the empire to update them on what's happening and Judith is managing Moontear without us."

"Moontear, as in the new city Moontear?"

"Yeah, we created the city of Moontear and you should visit. It's a really nice town. I mean, well it's not exactly like Zaphias but hey, it's beautiful! The most popular spot is the hill top, especially during the night. The mountain looked like a mountain of crystal and the moon view from there is just, wow!" he sighed.

"Must be wonderful." She pondered.

"It is. It is very romantic when couples go up there together."

Rita blushes and thinks "Why would he mention that?"

Karol says "You really haven't grown much because of how much you missed me it seems."

Rita thinks "Wow, He really wants me to remember those feelings whatever they are. Also wow, Karol is now a high ranked Guild Leader, the leader of Brave Vesperia which is a currently well known guild for great matter and done by his great leadership skills. Judith is now helping Brave Vesperia, doing a great job at that. Last I heard, Estelle is working on developing a charity fund to help those unfortunate, at the same time remaining an advisor in the manners of Commoner's well fare. Repede follows Flynn around helping him out and, when he sees Yuri, He helps Yuri out as well. That is what it is the last time I heard about him. Raven is leading this new Knight brigade called The Raven Brigade. It sounded as if Yuri is commanding the forces of both the Union and the Empire. There is two reasons behind commanding both of those forces. First reason is because he is the leader of the Mysterious True Knights. Second Reason is because he is the leader of Brave Vesperia's Battle Group. The truth of what these two groups are really together is a mystery to even the leaders of both States and Karol. Karol was right. Even after everything, I'm still a kid."

"Come visit us, once in a while." Karol offers

She looks at him. His face is simple, but his eyes and tone are serious. He really wants her to visit. Strange, even after all those beatings he still considers her a friend. It's unfair.

She turns away, "Sure."

She pretended, not to notice but his face just glow. "Cool!"

She says "Wow, the kid has gotten really tall."

Karol says "Hey I was short even for the age of 12."

Rita teases him by saying "So you got a sudden growth spurt."

Karol says "Oh shut up, we're the same height and I am still growing taller."

"Yeah, yeah," she dismissed him with one hand.

Karol says "Yeah, well not everyone can turn beautiful like you, shut up!" Then he thinks "Now I shouldn't have said that."

Rita says "Wait, what?"

"Karol, what did you just say?"

He scoffed and says "Yeah, well I know that you're beautiful. But give me time, I can sure-"

"Wait, I'm beautiful?" she asked again.

Karol looked at her as if she's an idiot, "Did you trade your mirror for a rock or something? You are!"

"Oh. Wow." She let out a pathetic chuckle.

Karol looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"What? Oh it's… nothing I guess." She blushed, "It's just that no one ever told me that I look beautiful or anything."

"Then, they must be idiotic or blind."

"Huh?"

"Rita, you are beautiful. If people can not see that, they really are blind." He grinned.

It was a simple word, it might not be honest. But somehow, those words made her feel better and warmer than what she felt for him years. The Kid really has grown. Who would've thought that he could turn into a sweet guy, in three years? Right now, for the first time in hours, she felt glad that she met him on this boat.

Rita thinks "That word makes me feel for him what I kept hidden for years. How could he be this sweet? Then again, since when wasn't he sweet? He saved me from the Goliath in Shaikos Ruins, which caused him to be knocked out by it. I know now what I feel for him. I should say I shouldn't be saying this but I love Karol Capel. It's just something that I can't deny anymore. Wait, I shouldn't tell him because of his relationship with Nan. Then again should I tell him that true feelings for him?"

"Heh, somehow hearing that from you makes me feel ill." She retorted.

"Hey."

Rita thinks "Silly, I will not let him catch me thinking about him like this. He will wonder why I got so lost in thought over that silly word. This is just way too wrong to think about."

"You know what, you are really a pessimist." He said.

Hey, she will not let him have the last word. Never will she ever let him have that last word or will she?

She says "It's called being a realist."

After all,

He says "Nope, you're just negative."

She replies "And, you're the genius of the year."

She's Rita Mordio, the famed genius mage of Aspio isn't she?

Hours later, they found themselves at Capua Nor. She didn't want to admit it but, she's going to miss him.

"So, this is it then?" she said.

"Yeah, it is." He smiled a slow smile.

"So, uh-"

Before she could finish her words, a pair of strong hands enveloped her small form and gives her the fullest hug she had ever received.

"I'm now going to really miss you, Rita." He said.

Rita thinks "Is his voice always this deep?"

"Y-yeah, you too." She hesitates at first but then return the affection in the end.

He let out a laugh, "Is Miss Mordio too lost for words?" still not letting her go.

"W-well," Shot, this kid is good, making her blush for quite a number of times already! "I thought you're going to pull a Raven on me!" She thanked the spirits silently that he could not see her face.

"Heh, I'm sure he pull out one on you if he could see you now." He said, hugging her tighter.

She says "Somehow I doubt that."

He says "Before I go, Could we send letters back and forth to each other to make sure we never forget about each other ever again?"

She say "Sure, I would like that. "Suddenly a idea popped into her head. "Hey Karol, remember the ingredients used to make the Sexy outfits for Estelle and Judith and your Cute Outfit?"

He says "Like I can forget. I have to keep that stupid outfit in my closet. Why do you need to know?"

She says "Do you have some extra of them?

Karol smiled and says "Right here in my bag. You can take them. Like I need them for this little Guild Job."

Rita says "Thanks, I was just going to ask if I can have some."

"Take care, Rita." He said gently.

"Yeah, you too squirt."

He let go, smiles at her and he was off. She was rubbing her arms, missing the sudden loss of affection.

She says in a soft voice "Goodbye, My love. Thanks for helping me remember that I love you."

After he disappears from sight, she smiled, one that hasn't been on her face for a long time. It does stay there long either. When she did get back to Aspio, she smiled when she Remember her idea for what to do with these ingredients. She placed them in a little pouch to take later. Right now, she had to finish her research on the use of Artes with Mana and other stuff to power with Mana.

Moment Over but Background story will Be Continued...

* * *

David the Writer: Well how was that? The facts behind this Background story will continue to amaze because this story is called Rita's Comfort. This is the 2nd Prologue.

Rita: I love how it ended. It makes you wonder how the ingredients are going to be used.

Karol: I was right on who it was. Now I guess we will be seeing more of this.

David the Writer: Quite right, it will continue for 10 more parts. So how do you readers think of the story? Constructive Criticism is accepted.


	3. Rita For Comfort?

**David the Writer: Here is the first real part of the Background story. This part takes part in the Banger Universe. As it is the start of the actual story. This story will be a full length Background chapter story that I have to make from scratch except for my Rita Mordio "BU Wikipedia" Entry. **

**Karol: I am sorry that you have to start over with this chapter. I guess we just didn't realize it was typed yet. **

**Rita: Yeah we didn't but Hey now we can get it in new format. **

**David the Writer: Yeah that is the good part of this. **

**Karol: All TOV Characters © Namco Tales. **

**David The Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Karol. Background Song is Let It Die by Breaking Benjamin. Now On with the story. **

* * *

**Rita's Comfort AKA KarolXRita Background story Chapter 1: Rita for Comfort? **

**Rita was reading her current book, still working on her main idea for an arte system that helps the planet. The nighttime was getting close but she didn't mind. **

**Meanwhile with Karol, We see him battling weak monsters trying to let out some anger. Then he realized the time. He had no time to make it back to Brave Vesperia HQ so he had to stay at the closest inn. He reached into his bag for some gald but didn't find any. He must have left in such a hurry that he didn't grab some. He knew of only one other place he could sleep without having to Pay and that was Rita's rebuilt Hut in Aspio. So he decided to head that way. He used the pass to get into Asio to get inside and then head toward Rita's hut. **

**Karol knocks on the door. **

**Rita gets up and walks to the other side of the door to say "What do you want?" **

**She then sees Karol standing there. **

**Karol says "Hi, Rita." He was trying to avoid having to stay with a girl for some reason but he had no choice in this matter. **

**Rita blushes and says "Karol, did you come to visit?" **

**Karol says "Yes and no. I recently broke up with Nan and I needed to let my anger out on some weak monsters so I picked to go near Aspio to do it. Then I lost track of time and now I can't get on a ship because people will laugh at me for my smell." **

**Rita sniffed him. He did stink real bad. She doesn't like it when people laugh at Karol either. **

**Karol says "As you can see now that you sniffed me. I also got no gald to stay at a inn. So I had to stay with you for the night. You got a way to clean up in the morning, right?" **

**Rita says "Yeah." Rita then thinks "This can't be happening. I must be dreaming. I must have fallen asleep while studying so now I am dreaming." **

**TBC...**


	4. The Comfort Begins

**David the Writer: I am back with the Chapter 2 of the KarolXRita Background story known as Rita's Comfort. This Chapter is where the comfort really begins. The preview is the start of the comfort.**

Karol: You just had to use that picture.

Rita: Yeah he just had to.

David The Writer: It's a lovely way to begin the comforting of Karol. I have a good idea of what I wanted for this chapter since I remember imagining it. This is a mature scene so be prepared for some smut as it's called.

Karol: I forgot about that!

Rita: I didn't.

Karol: You thought it was all a dream!

Rita: Whatever. All TOV Characters © Namco Tales.

Karol: So blunt on this...

David the Writer: Umm.. Moonlight-Pixels thinks she needs a book on Pregnancy

Rita: What?!

Karol: Probably a good idea.

Rita: I will get a book on it then.

David the Writer: Well thanks for the Disclaimer, Rita. Background song is Comatose by Skillet.

Rita: OMG Not that song again. Even through I have come to respect that song I still enjoy a new song every now and again.

David The Writer: I know but it fits here. Now on with the story. 

* * *

**Rita's Comfort Chapter 2: The Comfort Begins**

Rita says "Come on in, I got a couch you can go sit on. I'll go get some of the tea I made for me and I will share some with you."

Karol says "Alright." Karol then thinks "Rita made tea and she is willing to share. Today must be my lucky day."

Karol walks in to see Rita extended the hut to have a kitchen and some room for a sofa. The ladder to her bedroom is also there. Karol sits on the sofa and Rita walks in with their tea and sits down right next to him. Karol looks at her face and frowns.

Rita says "I'm sorry. Is this too close?"

Karol says "No, I am just mad about the break up."

Rita says "Here, have some tea and lets talk."

Karol takes the tea and says "What do you want to talk about?"

Rita says seductively "I will talk about anything you want to talk about."

Karol doesn't get the flirt and says "I want to tell you about the break-up." \

Rita says "You sure you are ready to talk about that."

"As ready as I'll ever be," Karol says "Plus I want you to know about how I got here."

Rita says "Alright then."

Karol says "Well it all begins at Brave Vesperia HQ. Nan had just arrived for a date I was going to take her on. Nan said 'before we could leave, I want you to say it.' I then said 'say what?' That when she told me to say that all monsters are evil. I told her I couldn't say that because I didn't think it was true. She then told me about every moment the banger universe suffered because of Monsters. I argued with her by saying all the good counterparts to those monsters. We argued for a hour and she still wouldn't drop it. That's When I told her that our relationship was over. I then kicked her out and she ran away, crying. Frustrated at her still, I decided to remove that frustration by killing some weak monsters. I chose the ones near Aspio I fought the monsters for a long time until I realized that it was almost nighttime by seeing the setting sun. I decided to head here because the monsters didn't drop any gald for me to stay at an inn and I didn't bring any with with me. That's pretty much catches you up."

Rita says "Wow, that's some story." She then thinks "He's visiting me and he broke up with Nan? This has got to be a dream." Then she sees something and Rita says "Karol, it looks like you're holding in some emotion. Go ahead and let it out."

Karol then grabs Rita by the waist, making Rita blush. Karol then started crying.

Karol says "Oh you're right. I miss her and wish she had dropped the whole 'Monsters are Evil' thing."

Rita thinks "Wow, this feels so amazingly real." Rita then says, still thinking it's a dream, "It's alright, Karol." She then starts to rub on his back. She then says "Anything I can do to comfort you, I will do it."

Karol hears this and says "I need some loving from a female because I was looking forward to loving Nan." He hen sighs and says "But you can't give me that."

"Try me." Rita says, smiling, "I would give you anything."

Karol then says "Alright but I won't be able to give it back if you change your mind." 

**"I don't care." Rita says still smiling, "Go right ahead. I don't care of it would hurt either."**

Karol then presses his lips onto Rita's, now that he has her permission. Rita kisses his lips back Rita then starts moving her hands across his body. Rita then feels Karol's Hands rubbing on the side of her body. Rita puts her tongue between their lips, demanding his tongue to enter. Rita's and Karol's Mouths open and Karol moves his tongue inside. She then moans into his mouth. Karol separated his lips from hers and starts licking her neck. Rita Moans His Name. She then sees that he's taking off the top the top of her robe. Rita pushes him back.

She then says "How far do you wish to go?"

Karol says "To kissing in our undergarments."

Rita then places his hands on her belt and says "Then remove this first and my whole robe after that."

Karol smiles at her boldness and does what she said. He then says "Can I remove your socks? I wish to lick your toes."

Rita smiles and says "Let me take off your shirt first."

Karl says "Alright then."

Karol then lets her remove his shirt and scarf. He then removes her socks and starts to lick her toes. A Rita moans his name loudly. Then after a few seconds of licking, Rita removes his pants. She then picks him up and takes him to her bed.

"This makes it Authentic." Rita says 

**Karol smiles and starts to kiss her. They stay kissing for 1 hour and then separate Karol was going to get out of the bed.**

But then Rita grabs him and says 'Go ahead and stay if you want." She then thinks "This is the best dream ever."

Karol smiles and says "I will stay."

TBC...


	5. Waking Up

**David the Writer: Well it's time for the Next chapter of Rita's Comfort. This chapter is the Chapter when Rita wakes up and finds out that the last 2 chapters weren't a dream. What will Karol think when he finds out she thought it was a dream? What will be his reaction?**

**Karol: Rita and I know because this is a background story.**

**Yuri: I want to know what Karol's Reaction is by Listening to the story so don't spoil it, you two.**

**Rita: Don't worry, we won't.**

**Nan: I want to know why it, being a dream, made Rita do that.**

**Rita: That's answered in this chapter as well.**

**Nan: Then I'll Listen in as well.**

**David the Wrier: Just one more person needs to get here now .**

**Estelle: And who is that?**

**David the Writer: Beside you, It's Lucifer Scar. He is in this chapter.**

**Lucifer: And I am here now.**

**Rita: Alright since everyone is here, I will do the disclaimer. All TOV Characters © Namco Tales. Lucifer Scar © tAll3Shyguy On DA with a RP account on DA called RitaRivalLuciferScar.**

**David the Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, Rita. Background song is Iris by New Found Glory. Now on with the BG Story.**

* * *

**Rita's Comfort Chapter 3: Waking Up**

**Rita opens her eyes to find herself laying in her bed. She looks forward to see Karol laying next to her.**

**Rita says "Wait... If he's laying next to me, Am I in my Undergarments?"**

**Rita lifts up the Blanket to see that she is.**

**Rita says "Oh man, that means it wasn't a dream.**

**Karol says "You thought it was a dream?"**

**Rita says "You heard what I said about what it means?"**

**Karol says "Yes, now answer my question."**

**Rita says "Yes, I did think it was a dream."**

**Karol says "Why did you think it was a dream?"**

**Rita says "Because you were visiting me at first made it a little dream. Hearing that you broke up with Nan made it be a major dream.."**

**"Why does me Visiting you and hearing that I broke up with Nan make it a major dream that lets you make love to me?" Karol says.**

**"Because I love you, Karol." Rita says.**

**"Well then, it's a good thing that it helped me." Karol says Smiling. Rita then goes into a questioning look. Karol then says "Looks like I am going from one girl to another."**

**Rita says, confused, "Huh?"**

**Karol says "I love you too, Rita."**

**Rita smiles and kisses him on the lips. Karol kisses back.**

**Karol then says "I need a shower."**

**Rita says "Head over to the Bathroom and take one then."**

**Karol heads that way and Rita says "Make sure you get dressed after that."**

**Rita then sighs and las back into the bed. Suddenly someone is heard at the window.**

**The Person says "Hey There, Rita."**

**Rita looks to see her rival, Lucifer Scar.**

**Rita says "Oh, hey Lucifer/"**

**Lucifer Scar says "It's rare to see you in Your Bra and Underwear. You never have sleep in this fashion. What's going on? Also was that Karol I heard?"**

**Rita says "There's nothing going on. You didn't hear Karol. I just felt like seeing how it feels to sleep in my bra and underwear."**

**"Well okay then. Well see ya later, I guess." Lucifer scar says and then he leaves.**

**"Rita then jumps out of bed and heads out to get her socks, Robe and belt. She put them on. Then Karol comes in with his clothes on..**

**Karol sys "You don't want Lucifer Scar to find out first."**

**Rita says "Yeah."**

**Karol says "How about we surprise everyone with our relationship?"**

**Rita says "Alright then."**

**TBC...**


	6. Telling The Others

**David the Writer: Well it's time for the final chapter of "Rita's Comfort". This chapter is called "Telling the Others". In it, we have Karol and Rita surprise Everyone Else with their new Relationship. **

**Karol: Alright, time for the surprise. **

**Rita: This will be fun. **

**Yuri: Finally Estelle and I are in a chapter. **

**Estelle: I am excited about that too, Yuri. **

**Raven: Judy and I are also in this chapter Which means I am excited, too. **

**Judith : I am also excited. **

**Repede: Woof. **

**Lucifer Scar: Finally it's time we all find out about Karol's and Rita's Relationship.**

**Duke: I am here as well. **

**Flynn and Sodia: We are also here. *Blush because they said it at once.***

**Witcher: I am here , too. **

**Nan: I am here too, which causes me a lot of sadness. **

**Clint: Tison and I are here as well. **

**Tison: Yep.**

**Droite and Gauche: We are here, too. **

**Rita: Now that we're all here, we need a disclaimer. **

**Duke: I'll do it. All TOV characters © Namco Tales. Lucifer Scar © tAll3Shyguy on DA and Lucifer Scar has a RP Account for him on DA called RitaRivalLuciferScar. **

**David The Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Duke. Background song is Unexchanged Feelings from TOV, which is The KarolXRita Theme for the Banger Universe. Now On with the BG story. **

* * *

**Rita's Comfort Chapter 4: Telling The Others**

**Karol and RIta had their surprise all planned out. All they had to do is wait for the others to get here. Lucifer Scar was , of course, the first one to get there. Then Duke came Flying in. Droite and Gauche came next. Then Yuri, Judith, and Repede arrived. After them, came Raven. Then Estelle came. then came Flynn, Sodia, and Witcher. Finally Clint, Tison and Nan Arrived. **

**Nan says "Well, what you invite us all here for, Karol?" **

**"Actually It was Rita and me who invited you all." Karol says. **

**"To tell the truth, we invited you here to show you something." Rita says. **

**Karol and Rita pull a string to reveal a bunch of fireworks about to launch . The fireworks launch off and display a brilliant display. One of them blows up into a arrow pointing down. Everyone invited looks down to see Karol and Rita kissing. **

**Estelle says "Oh my god, why are you two kissing?" **

**Nan says "So Karol after breaking up with me, you fall in love with Rita?"**

**Everyone but Karol, Rita, and Nan gasp.**

**Rita says 'I've been in love with Karol since he saved from Goliath." **

**Karol says "And I was a fool to try and make myself believe I didn't love Rita."**

**Yuri says "You two look quite nice together." **

**Raven, Judith, Flynn, Sodia, Witcher, and Estelle, says "Yeah." **

**Repede barks in agreement. **

**Nan says 'She suits your monster loving Style, Karol." **

**Clint and Tison say "I agree with Nan." **

**Droite and Gauche say "Our charm with full power couldn't find a better match for you, Rita." **

**Duke says "Fire and Earth, so fitting, it makes magma." **

**Karol and Rita say "Thanks, Everyone." **

**Everyone then Continue to Enjoy the fireworks. **

**The End for this BG Story...**

* * *

**David the Writer: Well, that's the end of the First TOV BG Story that isn't Lucifer Scar's.**

**Karol: Rita's and My BG Story is Complete. Yay. **

**Rita: Yeah, Yay. **

**Everyone Else: Our Surprise really did surprise us. **

**David the Writer: Thanks everyone. please Comment and/or Favorite the Full Story. **


End file.
